August Wave
The August Wave was the Earth-centric portion of the Xindi First Strike, a multi-pronged surgical strike against 25 different empires and 27 worlds, widely considered to be the opening salvo of the Xindi Conflict. It resulted in over 35-million deaths on Earth and nearly 9-billion deaths in total for the entire attack. Prelude By the end of June 2153, the Xindi had secured the Draylon-system, the closest Relay point to the worlds occupied by the largest galactic superpowers like the Vulcan Confederacy, Klingon Empire, United Earth and the Andorian Empire. Spy missions were launched on nearby target worlds, through a Mass Relay located in a region known as the Northlands by the native worlds, taking special care to note critical assets and infrastructure but not to expose the Xindi's presence. Order of Battle United Earth Home Fleet *UES Hong Kong *UES Illinois *UES Iwo Jima *UES James Bowdoin *UES Essex - Captain Kevin Manek (Fleet CO) *UES Dykstra New Xindus Cooperative *Monqarg Probe Course of Battle Arrival The Xindi Monqarg Probe entered the Sol-system on the extreme edge of Lunar orbit and was sighted almost instantly since it re-entered normal space inside the Outbound Transit Lane Delta 17 of the Lunar colonies, one of the most heavily used intra-system routes. When the probe failed to return hails and began to rapidly approach Earth, the Starfleet frigates UES Hong Kong, UES Illinois, UES Iwo Jima and UES James Bowdoin, along with destroyers UES Essex and UES Dykstra moved to intercept. Captain Kevin Manke of the Dykstra ordered the vessel to cease its approach or be fired upon however almost instantly the probe opened fire. Its strong-force reversal beam smashed right through the UES James Bowdoin, destroying the vessel with Captain Miranda Shaio and all hands, before impacting with the surface of Earth. The remaining ships returned fire, but the dense armour of the probe could not be broken. San Andres Strike The beam struck the North American Republic city of San Francisco, centered on the Downtown District and vaporized everything for 50-kilometers around the impact zone, destroying the nearby towns of Richmond, Concord, Oakland, San Mateo and Sausalito almost within seconds of the strike. Still attempting to stop the probe, Captain Manke ordered his ships, aided by several now re-positioned orbital defense arrays, to attempt to push the probe into the atmosphere, hoping to use the friction of striking Earth's atmosphere to disrupt its shields. French Strike However before he could enact his plan, the probe moved to the other side of the planet, out of range of Manke's ships and fired again, this time striking the city of Paris. The French Strike was much smaller but resulted in most of the Greater European Union suffering terrible damage, notably the regions of France, United Kingdom, Spain, Ireland and Germany. Moments following this second and final burst, the probe's internal plasma manifolds ruptured and the craft exploded. San Andres Fault Collapse The damage done to the western North American coast however was not over. The attack aggravated the San Andres Fault Line running up much of the coast line, causing the entire plate to geologically shatter and most of its eastern portions to roll under its central and western portions. The immediate result was the complete collapse of the North American west coast into into the Pacific Ocean, creating a tsunami. The cities of Seattle, Portland, Vancouver, Fresno, New Los Angeles and San Diego were destroyed as the ground they'd been settled atop imploded in the largest series of earthquakes ever recorded in Human history. Pacific Tsunami The tsunami created decimated the eastern Pacific coast of the Sino-Federation. However due to ample warning most Australian and Asian cities were able to evacuate most of the coastal lines, but still millions were caught in the flooding. Numerous major cities in Asia were struck by a 175-meter high tsunami, including Tokyo, Beijing, Sydney, Newcastle, Manila, Shanghai, Vladivostok, Yokohama, Auckland. The result was that most of the western Pacific coast line was destroyed. Flood surges overwhelmed numerous cities and sea walls designed to hold back swells of up to 20-meters became dangerous dams to keep the receding water from being emptied. The entire Hawaiian Islands was submerged from the impacts, resulting in near total lose of life on the archipelago. Aftermath Earth declared a state of emergency and all orbital traffic was diverted to Mars. In the interim all United Earth territories were put on high alert, all ships moved to a war-footing and all Starfleet missions canceled and recalled. Debris from the Monqarg Probe crashed into the Sahra Desert and was recovered by a Vulcan ship, which was moved to Fleet Station Lee Kuan Yew for research. Within hours Vulcan, Human and Hiigaran scientists determined the probe was Xindi in origin. Losses & Casualties United Earth *UES James Bowdoin *35,000,000 civilians New Xindus Cooperative *Monqarg Probe *1 pilot Resolution Later research on the Monqarg Probe, code-named the Planet-Killer, lead to the eventual conclusion that the attack was carried out by not one Xindi sub-species, but all five. Subsequent fighting with Xindi vessels at the Battle of Vega on 4 August 2153, the Bombing of Threllvia IV on 6 August 2153, the Massacre of Fi'von on 7 August 2153 and the Battle of the Northland Relay on 9 August 2153 brought home the news that Earth had been the victim of a massive massacre, killing billions. As such United Earth signed the Coalition Naval Accords in late-August 2153, officially beginning the Xindi Conflict. 'Victims' 35-million people in total lost their lives in the August Wave, the largest single death toll Earth had ever endured. *Miranda Shaio *Tawn Shaio *Derrick Shaio *Hui Ting Shaio *Melissa Manke *Ruby Chandler *Carrie Landry *Stuart Reed *Mary Reed *Claudine Jenkins *Sarah Shumar *Allison Ports *George Psaila *Maria Psaila *Hannah Mack *Odessa Cline *Rosalie Garcia *Fred Blankenship *Craig Harper *Jonathan Burgess *Scott Clay Christian *James Forrest *Brooke Synder *Dana Forrest *Leslie Forrest *Caitlyn Forrest *Chiyoko Sato *Haruto Sato *Umeko Sato Category:Battles Category:Xindi Conflict Category:History Category:Xindi Conflict Battles Category:Xindi First Strike Events